So Wrong, Yet So Right
by static-harmony
Summary: Alice/Bella. Alice is in love with the one girl she cannot have. So what does she do?


**Title: So wrong, yet so right.**

**Authors Note: Two weeks till Soluna's birthday. This is the first fic in the series for her birthday. This is a Twilight fic. Bella/Alice. Includes yummy sex scenes and lots of snuggling. Mmmm yummy vampires. Enjoy.**

PS: This is my first Twilight fic, please be nice.

I was listening to Lithium by Evanescence as I wrote this, and I think it helps understand how Alice feels at the beginning and end of the story.

I own nothing, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs. Meyer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was _wrong.  
_  
Alice knew that, she knew that falling in love with her brothers love was wrong on so many different levels, but she didn't care. The truth is, Alice had seen it in a vision, long before Edward even pursued Bella. Alice had known that it was her and Bella that were destined to be together. Edward didn't deserve to worship Bella's body. He couldn't do to her what Alice could do to her.

There was so many reasons why the things that Alice wanted to do to Bella was wrong, but that didn't matter. All she knew was that she craved Bella so bad, Alice wanted to lick the juices from her pussy so bad, she yearned for it. She could almost _taste_ it.

Alice knew what she was feeling wasn't mutual, she knew that Bella loved Edward and yearned for his body on top of hers. Alice knew better than to crave what she knew she couldn't have, but you can't help who your addicted to, and Alice was addicted to Isabella Swan.

Alice knew for a fact that popping these pills didn't help, I mean she knew that you needed a bloodstream in order for the pills to help, but she needed them to help her feel _alive_, sense she technically wasn't. She pulled out her bottle of lithium, she had to go out of town to get them so her father would not know that she was taken unnecessary pills. After all, they didn't do a damn bit of good, but they helped her feel something, they helped her cope with the fact that Edward owned Bella, and she couldn't do anything to change that.

Edward finally decided to go hunting for a week, and Alice knew Bella would be upset. So she offered to go stay with the girl while Edward was away. Seeing as Charlie was out of town as well, some police seminar thing, Alice didn't care, all she knew was that her and Bella would be alone for a week in Bella's house. Completely alone, maybe she could confess her feelings to Bella and pray to god that she didn't tell Edward. That was the last thing she needed, was for Edward to hunt her down for trying to steal away his woman. Alive wasn't trying to steal Bella, she just needed to get these feelings out, before it was too late.

Alice arrived at Bella's house early on Saturday, Edward was inside saying goodbye as Alice got there. She could see that Edward was torn between leaving her alone and staying, but he knew that if he didn't go, that his blood thirst would get too high and things would end very badly. He said goodbye and kissed Bella softly before hugging his sister in thanks and getting into his Volvo and leaving.

Alice walked up the front steps to Bella's house and followed Bella inside.

"It will be alright Bells, Edward will only be gone for a week, and with how ravished you make him feel, its lucky he's going now. I have a feeling that he's going to want you soon. If you know what I mean" Alice said as kindly as she could.

Bella blushed slightly and nodded. Alice decided to make her breakfast, sense it looked like Bella was in deep thought about something, that or she was just deeply saddened by the fact that Edward was gone. _'Maybe I shouldn't say anything, she looks so sad now that he's gone'_ Alice thought.

Alice finished cooking pancakes and eggs for Bella and sat across from the table from her as she ate. Bella decided to shower shortly after she finished eating and Alice cleaned up the kitchen. Alice longed to go into the bathroom and watch Bella shower, but she wouldn't, she would behave herself for her brothers sake, and hers. So Alice finished cleaning up and sat in the living room waiting for Bella.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

About twenty minutes later, Bella appeared downstairs, hair down and dripping wet, she smelled like strawberries again, it was mouthwatering. She was wearing a pair of very short black shorts and a tight blue t-shirt that hugged her perfectly. She looked exquisite, like a perfect painting. Bella could tell Alice was staring too long and began to blush slightly and that made her look even more perfect.

Bella and Alice sat in the living room all day laughing and crying at chick flicks, until around ten, Bella yawned. "Time for bed missy." Alice said playfully.

"Awww, come on, you don't sleep, that's not fair" Bella pouted.

She looked so adorable when she pouted, Alice almost gave in.

"No buts, come on" Alice said, and she lifted her up bridal style and carried the fragile girl up the stairs. Bella put her arms around Alice's neck and inhaled. "You smell really nice Alice." Bella said. Alice blushed a little and smiled down at the girl. "Thank you Bells" Alice said and then pushed the door to Bella's room open and laid the small girl on the bed.

Alice walked back to the door and turned off the light. "Come back" Bella whined, and Alice walked back over to the bed and sat down. Bella patted the other side of the bed and motioned for Alice to lay down. Alice complied and laid down next to Bella, it was torture.

Alice laid on her back and Bella scooted over and snuggled up against her, a little too close, Alice was tempted to kiss her head, but refrained. So instead she started running her fingers through Bella's hair softly. "Mmmm, that's nice" Bella said.

"Bella?" Alice said softly.  
"Yes Alice?" Bella replied

"I need to tell you something, and your probably going to kill me for it, or at least Edward will when he finds out" Alice said.

Without moving from her position of her arm across Alice's stomach, she said "What Alice?"

"I love you, now before you say anything I don't mean in a family sort of way, I am in love with you, you are my addiction, my obsession. I know that you are with Edward and you probably don't even think of me that way, but I needed to tell you. I have been dying, so to speak, I hate that my brother owns you and I cannot even touch you like he can. I yearn so badly for your body all the time, you are a divine piece of art Bella." Alice sighed as she finished and waited for the screaming to begin.

"Thank you" Bella said and looked up at Alice, "I knew it though, you look at me like you want me all the time, Edward is clueless by the way, and even if he wasn't, I don't care, I love you Alice, I really do. I've been trying to tell you, without getting eaten by Edward or maimed by the rest of your family. I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt him, but I think I might have to" Bella said softly as she started to cry.

"Oh sweet Bella, please don't cry. Listen to me, I am the one who can see the future, and I see you and Edward together, lets just spend this week together, but after that no more. Edward must never find out, and I do not want anything to happen to you. Stay with Edward darling, please. Just... just let me have you tonight, please?" Alice whispered longingly.

"Alice, please. I need you, I need you so bad. I will do what you ask, only because I know you know the future and know what's best, but please, take me tonight." Bella said.

Alice lightly pushed Bella onto her back and got on top of her, she looked down into the girls beautiful brown eyes and brushed her hair out of her face and slowly and softly moved down to kiss her. As soon as Alice kissed her, her soul was on fire. She moaned into Bella's mouth. Bella did not attack her or faint as she had with Edward, she moved her hand into Alice's hair and deepened the kiss.

Alice ran her hands along Bella's body and lifted the blue shirt over Bella's head to find that the girl was not wearing a bra. How quaint. Alice broke apart the kiss and started licking and kissing a trail down Bella's body to her soft perky breasts. Bella moaned each time Alice kissed and licked her, she arched her back up off the bed and moaned louder as Alice moved down.

Alice finally got to Bella's nipple and lightly took one into her mouth, and Bella moaned louder, "Oh Alice" Bella whispered as she moaned and Alice continued licking and nipping at Bella's nipple, then she moved to the other one and did the same. Bella's moans continued to get louder.

Then she trailed down Bella's stomach to the waist band of her shorts, she peeked inside to see that Bella was wearing dark black silky underwear, she growled in response to that. "Bella you look so beautiful lying there, it makes me want to take you and make love to you all night" Alice said seductively.

Bella moaned at what Alice had said and lifted up her hips as Alice pulled of her shorts as fast as possible. Alice placed her mouth on Bella's pussy over her underwear and breathed in deeply. Alice got dizzy at the mouthwatering sent of Bella's pussy. Bella was already soaking through her underwear and Alice licked and nipped at the front of Bella's underwear and Bella moaned loudly and kept whispering "Please, please, Alice, please. I need you"

Alice pulled down Bella's underwear and nuzzled her face into Bella's pussy. Bella moaned softly and curled her fingers into Alice's hair.

"Tell me you love me Bella" Alice said as she ran her finger along the outside of Bella's pussy, it was taking all her self control not to just fuck the girl right there, but she wanted to tease Bella so bad first.

Bella looked down at Alice and said "I love you Alice, I love you so much."

As soon as Bella finished Alice look so sweetly at Bella, before parting the young girls pussy and running her tongue very slowly from the bottom to the very top of her clit.

Bella bucked her hips up and moaned so loudly.

Alice smiled and began to eat the girl, she was licking and sucking and biting lightly and devouring all the girls lovely juices. Her fangs almost came out at one point and she cleared her head and stuck one finger inside Bella.

Bella was moaning so loudly, and she was dripping wet, so _fucking wet_. Alice shoved another finger inside her and began to lick the girls pussy again, once again devouring it with all her might, without hurting the girl. Another finger was added and Bella began trusting onto Alice's fingers and tongue and moaning and arching her back until she rode Alice so hard and then screamed the vampires name and a long stream of curse words until she had rode out her orgasm. Bella flopped down onto the bed breathing hard with her arm over her face.

Alice licked off her fingers and wiped her mouth off, then she stood up, stripped off her clothing and joined the girl in bed. She wanted to be as close to Bella as possible, skin to skin. Flesh to flesh.

Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Alice and Alice did the same. Bella kissed Alice longingly and whispered that she loved her before falling asleep in the vampires arms.

Alice laid in bed with her all night watching the small girl sleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next five nights went about the same, after the second night, Bella finally got up the courage to do Alice herself, not knowing what she was doing, or if Alice even liked it, she was going to try.

"Alice please, I need to be inside you, after all the nights you've given me, let me give you this one." Bella pleaded.

Alice finally caved and let the young girl have her way.

Bella pulled off Alice's shirt and latched herself onto the vampires neck, Alice was in ecstasy, she was moaning as Bella licked and sucked at her neck until there was a purple hickey there that was not going to go away for at least a week.

Bella squeezed and kneaded Alice's breasts and scratched down the vampires chest and arms. Alice moaned, how did Bella know she liked it rough and painful?

Bella swiftly pulled off Alice's pajama bottoms and found the girl wearing no underwear and moaned at the site of Alice's sweet needing pussy.

Bella didn't tease Alice, she instantly started devouring the girls pussy. She was biting and sucking and licking so hard that Alice was moaning and pleading and thrusting instantly.

That didn't last long enough though, because it seemed almost as soon as it started, it ended. Alice was screaming Bella's name so loudly the whole town probably heard it and she was arching off the bed and riding Bella's face to the extreme.

Bella smiled and got on top of Alice and began riding her, Alice moved her hand down and shoved two fingers into Bella as she rode Alice, Bella moaned in response and started thrusting faster. Bella moved down to kiss Alice while still keeping a perfect tempo of thrusting.

Soon after Bella screamed "ALICE, FUCK" and came all over Alice's stomach, hand and pussy.

Alice didn't mind, she loved it. Bella fell down on top of Alice and Alice held her tight. Bella fell asleep within minutes, "I love you Bella, you are my dream" Alice whispered into her ear, and laid her with Bella sleeping and cuddling her all night.

Their fun didn't last forever though, Alice had to be careful around Edward, he could read her thoughts, he couldn't read Bella's. On their last night together, they made passionate love, proclaimed their undying feelings, cuddled and watched movies.

A few hours later, Edward came home and Alice left. She did not want to be there for what was going to happen next.

Day after day, Alice watched those two together and was sickened, she began avoiding Edward like the plague.

Alice was back taking her lithium again. She wished that week would have never ended.

After a month of that, Edward proposed. He left for one night shortly after that to have a party with some guys, hunting and then buying a gift for Bella.

Alice stopped by, Bella was already sleeping, Alice knew she couldn't leave the note she wrote for her, Edward might find it and would instantly know that it smelled like her, so she folded back up the note, kissed Bella's sleeping lips and silently crept out the window.

Alice ran for miles on end, knowing that it was the opposite of where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were going to be.

She stopped on a bridge overlooking a beautiful river right underneath the moon, read the note she wrote for her love one last time, and threw it in the river.

Then disappeared into the night.

The note unfolded as it hit the water, it read:  
_"It was so wrong, but it felt so right.  
You are my love for eternity."_

The End.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**End Authors Note: Sometimes the most wrong things can feel right, believe me I know that feeling.**

**I hope you liked this Alina, it was just for you, hopefully I did it well, I have never wrote Twilight fics before, writing vampires was new to me, it wasn't really much like it had vampires in it though. I really hope I didn't mess up, I've only read Twilight once, and if there are any mistake PLEASE, point them out.**

**Reviews are lovely, please leave some. =]]**


End file.
